POGIHADA Give Up
by booboozela
Summary: Mingyu merasa sudah terlalu lama bertahan dan dia menyerah. Gyuboo. Mingyu x Seungkwan. Seventeen. Boy x Boy. Dont like dont read!


Title: Pogihada

Cast: Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan, Lee Seokmin, Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung, Vernon Chwe

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, hurt

Disclaimer: Ionly owned the plot.

Warning! Boy x Boy! Don't like don't read.

 _-Gyuboo-_

"Seungkwan, akhir pekan kau ada waktu?"

"Ah, aku sudah ada janji dengan Vernonie dan keluarganya. Maaf,"

"Oh,"

Saking sering mendengar jawaban hampir serupa, ia sampai tak bisa langsung mempermasalahkannya lagi. Kepalanya mengangguk, mencoba terlihat mengerti padahal dalam hati dia terus-terusan bertanya 'siapa yang pacarmu?'. Bukannya dia bertindak posesif atau mudah cemburu, masalahnya sejak mereka sudah sama-sama dewasa, punya pekerjaan masing-masing, lebih sulit mendapatkan waktu yang sangat bebas untuk berkencan selain akhir pekan. Dan hampir 80% akhir pekan mereka selalu kekasihnya gunakan untuk bertemu sahabatnya –Vernon, dimana sudah disebutnya dengan sangat imut tadi.

Kadang dia ingin protes, tapi mengingat bagaimana mereka sudah sering bertengkar karena hal yang sama berulang kali, rasanya membosankan. Dia memilih diam, mencoba tak ambil pusing walau sebenarnya selalu membuatnya uring-uringan.

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan, hyung?"

"Tentu saja," bahkan sekarang bibirnya mengembangkan senyuman lebar, yang entah dia sendiri tak tahu apakah akan terlihat dipaksakan atau tidak. Gumaman kelegaan kekasihnya membuatnya tak bisa menarik kata-katanya. Selama ini dia sudah selalu berusaha untuk tidak mempermasalahkan soal ini –apalagi dia juga tahu fakta bahwa kekasihnya dan laki-laki bernama Vernon itu hanya teman. Mereka berdua hanya sudah terlanjur sangat dekat –dan dia seseorang yang datang belakangan, mana mungkin punya hak merubahnya. Satu-satunya cara supaya hubungan mereka tetap damai dan harmonis adalah mengenyampingkan segala rasa tak nyaman apalagi cemburu pada Vernon. Karena dia sangat menyayangi Seungkwan, dia harus bertahan seperti itu –selamanya.

.

"Akhir pekan ada acara? Double date yuk? Soonyoung ingin karaoke bersama kalian,"

Kim Mingyu hanya mampu menelan dagingnya dengan pahit. Senin, tengah hari sedang panas-panasnya –dimana akhirnya dia dapat istirahat sejenak dari penatnya bekerja, kini temannya justru membahas hal yang jadi membuatnya tak karuan. Tangannya meraih segelas coke dan meminumnya beberapa teguk agak kasar.

"Double date…" gumamnya, tak peduli lawan bicaranya masih setia menunggu reaksinya. Jangankan double date, untuk kencan sendiri saja sangat sulit. Kalau pun ada kesempatan tentu saja dia memilih menghabiskan akhir pekan hanya berdua dengan Seungkwan. Double date waktu itu terjadi secara tak sengaja, saat mereka malah bertemu di sebuah restaurant.

"Bagaimana?"

"Seungkwan sudah ada janji," dia malas harus menyebutkan alasannya. Hanya membuat suasana hatinya makin tak bagus. Daging di dalam mulutnya juga jadi hambar –nafsu makannya hilang.

"Lagi?" temannya bertanya sambil memasang wajah keheranan.

Yea, siapapun juga akan heran. Ini sudah dua akhir pekan berturut-turut Seungkwan meninggalkannya sendirian. Dia harus segera mengingat hal-hal indah supaya tidak berpikir macam-macam tentang pacarnya. "Geez, yang benar saja? Kau yakin kalian pacaran, 'kan?"

Mingyu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, selain temannya. Dia sangat yakin malam itu sudah menyatakan perasaan dengan benar dan Seungkwan setuju kalau mereka mulai berkencan. Atau jangan-jangan dia hanya mimpi? Dan sampai sekarang menganggapnya kenyatan? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Secara sadar mereka sudah pernah berbagi keintiman –bahkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Itu nyata… 'kan?

"Tidak tahu lah," dengan gusar dia bangkit –mengangkat nampan makanannya pergi dari sana.

"Hei, Kim Mingyu! Tunggu!"

.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba perkataan temannya kembali mempengaruhinya. Mingyu tengah duduk di tepi tempat tidur berbalut selembar handuk kecil. Dari rambutnya menetes air –tapi ia tampak tak begitu peduli. Memikirkan hubungan percintaannya benar-benar memusingkan. Di satu sisi ia ingin menjadi kekasih yang pengertian, apalagi dia lebih tua –tapi di sisi lain dirinya ingin menjadi egois.

Fakta bahwa mereka tinggal cukup dekat –tak perlu terpisah pulau atau bahkan negara semakin mengganggunya. Semua ini akan jauh lebih masuk akal kalau mereka pacaran jarak jauh. Bahkan hanya butuh waktu kurang dari satu jam untuk saling bertemu, tapi rasanya sangat sulit.

Apa benar Seungkwan sungguh-sungguh menjalani hubungan ini dengannya? Apa malam itu dia agak mabuk dan bilang 'iya' lalu besoknya menyesal tapi merasa tak enak padanya?

Tapi terkadang dia jelas dapat merasakan bagaimana Seungkwan juga sangat menginginkannya. Apalagi kalau bukan cinta?

Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar –mengapa dia dibuat stress karena cinta? Ekspektasinya selama ini adalah cinta yang akan mengurangi stress kerjanya –ternyata justru sebaliknya.

Ditepuknya kedua pipi, membangkitkan semangat –melarang hati berniat lemah. Dia harus bersabar sebentar lagi. Kalau dia menjadi kekasih yang baik, Seungkwan akan menyadari sendiri dan akan memberinya perhatian lebih. Semoga saja.

.

Mingyu menjepit alpine leeks dengan sumpitnya –membawa sayur tersebut ke dalam mulut lantas mengunyahnya perlahan. Side dish ini kesukaan Seungkwan. Ada perasaan berdesir nyaman di dadanya, membawa memori dimana mereka berbagi makanan ini di sebuah meja dengan penuh cinta.

Helaan nafas meluncur darinya. Payah sekali, mengapa dia jadi seperti laki-laki yang baru saja dicampakkan dan sulit untuk melupakan jadi mengingat kenangan indah ketika bersama?

"Menurutmu dimana yang paling bagus untuk dikunjungi?"

Di hadapan wajahnya tampak sebuah ponsel pintar –layarnya sedang menunjukkan beberapa tempat wisata yang pernah ingin dikunjunginya.

"Karena double datenya gagal jadi aku dan Soonyoung ganti rencana –kami mau menginap tapi belum menentukan dimananya," Lee Seokmin tampak kebingungan, bahkan menekuk kening dan bibirnya seolah dia benar-benar kesusahan. Di saat orang lain stress menentukan tempat berkencan yang bagus, dan disini dia malah stress memikirkan apakah akan ada kesempatan berkencan dengan kekasihnya.

"Boleh aku ikut pergi bersama kalian?"

Kerutan di kening temannya memudar, berganti pandangan yang sulit diartikan –tapi jelas dia tak bisa berkata-kata. "Aku bercanda," dia tertawa, menepuk pundak Seokmin main-main.

Temannya itu masih belum bereaksi, sampai akhirnya yang muncul justru helaan nafas. "Kau pernah tidak membuat Seungkwan memilih antara kau atau temannya?"

Tawa Mingyu lenyap –berganti senyuman getir. Kenapa juga harus membahas masalahnya sekarang?

"Pria yang baik tidak akan pernah menempatkan kekasihnya dalam situasi sulit begitu," sahutnya dengan jenaka. Tak ingin terlalu menanggapi serius. Dia sudah terlalu stress belakangan ini.

"Dan kau sedang di tempatkan dalam situasi sulit," ujar Seokmin –wajahnya tak main-main. Padahal dia tipikal yang lebih sering tertawa dan ditertawakan ketimbang bersikap demikian. "Aku heran kenapa kau tetap mempertahankannya? Kalau aku ada di posisimu, aku pasti sudah meninggalkannya," imbuhnya kemudian. "Sudah sama-sama tahu bisa kencan hanya akhir pekan, bukan memanfaatkannya dengan baik justru menyia-nyiakannya,"

"Beruntung kau tidak ada di posisiku. Aku tidak pernah rela kalau Seungkwan dicampakkan oleh orang sepertimu," balas Mingyu, disertai tawa yang berujung mendapat decakan lidah dari lawan bicaranya. Walau sejujurnya dia tidak ingin tertawa. Perkataan Seokmin diam-diam menohoknya. Itu juga yang selama ini dipikirkannya. Seharusnya Seungkwan juga mengerti bahwa mereka sulit bertemu selain akhir pekan. Melalui enam hari penuh hanya berbalas pesan atau menelfon sungguh menyiksa. Terkadang dia sangat ingin menyentuh juga memeluk Seungkwan erat-erat –sebesar itulah rasa rindu yang dipendamnya selama mereka tidak dapat bertemu langsung.

"Kau pria baik-baik, dan wajahmu juga tampan. Di luar sana pasti banyak orang lain yang dengan suka rela memberikan seluruh cinta dan perhatiannya padamu,"

Kali ini giliran Mingyu yang mendecak. Dia bangkit membawa nampan makanannya. "Pikirkan saja tempat yang akan kau dan Soonyoung hyung kunjungi," katanya sebelum berlalu.

.

"Satu botol lagi," ujar Mingyu pada barista di balik bar. Lalu dia menatap dua buah botol soju kosong yang isinya sudah berpindah ke dalam perutnya. Dia masih sadar –sebab toleransi alkoholnya cukup tinggi.

Tuk.

Sebuah botol baru mendarat di mejanya. Dia mendongak, menatap wajah familiar dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih, hyung," ujarnya tanpa menunggu lebih lama meraih botol soju ketiganya dan menuangkan ke dalam gelas.

"Kau tampak berantakan sekali," pria itu menarik kursi di sisi lain meja, dan duduk tanpa repot-repot permisi lebih dulu. "Ada masalah apa di perusahaan?"

Mingyu meneguk soju dalam gelas sekaligus –selanjutnya ia mengernyit karena rasa pahit selalu menyapa lidahnya lebih dulu. "Di perusahaan semuanya baik-baik saja," jawabnya, menyimpan gelas kecilnya di meja. Dia berganti mencomot sebuah cemilan teman minum soju.

"Lalu masalah apa?"

"Aku tidak sedang punya masalah serius. Hanya lelah, mungkin," dia mengangkat bahu, tak memberi jawaban pasti. Dia sendiripun juga tidak mengerti, suasana hatinya selalu mendorong untuk minum. Setelah berkencan dengan Seungkwan, dia lebih suka minum di rumah tapi malam ini dia tak ingin larut sendirian.

"Baguslah," pria itu mengembangkan senyuman, tampak bahwa sebenarnya dia tidak begitu ingin percaya tapi juga tak mau mendesak. "Kapan terakhir kali kau dan Seungkwan kemari? Mentang-mentang sudah berhasil, cupidnya kalian lupakan," kini dia merubah topik, berpura-pura terdengar merajuk.

Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil. Lucu, laki-laki ini adalah cupid dalam hubungan mereka. Dia yang mengenalkan Seungkwan padanya. Dirinya dan Seungkwan dulu cukup sering minum di tempat ini sepulang kerja. Jadi mengingat-ingat masa lalu dan betapa payah dirinya.

Saat menuju kemari, dia sempat berharap sedikit bahwa akan bertemu Seungkwan secara kebetulan. Sejujurnya tempat lebih dekat dari tempat Seungkwan bekerja ketimbang perusahaannya –bukankah dia terdengar agak _creepy_? Berharap pada kekasihnya sendiri sebesar itu.

"Kami berdua sepakat mengurangi alkohol, hyung. Ingin hidup sehat supaya panjang umur, he-he," jawabnya setelah beberapa saat malah terdiam.

"Astaga, kalian benar-benar cocok –sesuai dugaanku,"

Mingyu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Tak ingin menodai kebanggan si cupid atas keberhasilannya menjodohkan dua orang yang tak pernah saling kenal sebelumnya. Lagipula situasi dalam hubungannya sekarang ini sama sekali tak ada sangkut paut dengannya. Dia tidak seharusnya tahu.

.

 **Seungkwan, akhir pekan acaramu sampai jam berapa? Aku ingin bertemu|**

Sempat terjadi perdebatan batin antara mengirimkan pesan tersebut atau tidak –akhirnya Mingyu melakukannya tanpa kalimat ' _Aku ingin bertemu'_ , tak ingin terdengar seputus asa itu.

Dia menjatuhkan punggungnya ke tempat tidur –tangannya masih setia menggenggam ponsel, berjaga-jaga kalau Seungkwan membalas pesannya. Matanya yang tajam memandang langit-langit, telinganya mendengar suara mesin elektronik yang bekerja, mendengung –menciptakan kesunyian yang menyesakkan.

Drrttt… drrttt…

Getaran di dalam genggamannya membuat dia terlonjak, duduk. Jemarinya dengan gesit langsung membuka _chatroom_ antara dirinya dan Seungkwan.

 **Aku belum tahu, hyung. Ada apa?**

Mingyu menghela nafas. Sampai beberapa saat dia hanya memandangi sederet kata balasan dari kekasihnya.

 **Aku ingin bertemu|**

"Tidak, tidak,"

 **Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memastikan. Kau sudah makan malam?**

Bahkan dia tidak bisa secara terang-terangan bilang ingin bertemu –malah bicara konyol. Sekarang sudah hampir jam 10 malam, bagaimana mungkin Seungkwan belum makan malam. Dia mulai tidak waras.

Ponselnya bergetar sekali lagi –kali ini bukan pesan, tapi Seungkwan memanggilnya. Berlebihan memang, tapi dia sangat berdebar-debar seperti anak remaja. Payah.

.

" _Jeonghan hyung bilang kau minum sampai empat botol sendirian dan tampak tidak bersemangat. Kau sedang ada masalah yang aku tidak tahu, hyung?"_

Perkataan Seungkwan malam itu masih terngiang-ngiang. Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat khawatir –dan kekasihnya itu terus memaksanya untuk bercerita, padahal jelas-jelas masalah itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa diceritakan padanya. Andai Seungkwan tahu, apa reaksinya? Pandangan menghakimi, menyebutnya tidak dewasa dan pengertian? Atau helaan nafas kecewa dan lelah –sampai ingin berpisah?

Ia menggaruk kepalanya meskipun tak gatal. Bisa tidak selesai pekerjaannya kalau terlalu lama melamun memikirkan asmara. Dia harus bekerja dengan giat, mengumpulkan uang yang banyak lalu mengajak Seungkwan berlibur ke suatu tempat yang bagus, jika ada kesempatan.

"Mingyu," dia menoleh ke asal suara, melihat rekan kerja di sebelah meja memanggilnya. "Komputerku tiba-tiba mati. Bisa bantu cek sebentar?" dia bangkit dan bergerak beberapa langkah untuk sampai di meja rekannya. Sambil memeriksa komputer tersebut, matanya tak sengaja melihat pada figura foto di pojok meja. Dia sudah sering melihatnya –foto rekan kerjanya ini, Xu Minghao bersama kekasihnya yang tinggal di Cina. Mereka sudah menjalani hubungan jarak jauh bertahun-tahun –dan masih awet sampai sekarang. Kadang dia berpikir apakah tidak tersiksa berjauh-jauhan dengan seseorang yang dicintai? Lalu dia teringat akan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan lebih parah. Dekatpun tetap jarang bertemu.

Apalagi sejak sebulan terakhir Seungkwan terlihat sangat sibuk, baik soal pekerjaan juga hubungannya dan Vernon. Selama mereka bertemupun dia sering sekali memeriksa ponsel –terlihat jelas dia sedang melakukan percakapan dengan seseorang yang akhirnya dia ketahui adalah Vernon. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi ponsel Seungkwan sering sekali bergetar.

"…gyu? Mingyu?"

Matanya mengerjap –secara tak sadar malah hanya memandangi layar komputer yang hitam tanpa melakukan apapun. Lagi-lagi dia melamun.

"Maaf,"

"Kalau tidak bisa biar aku panggil teknisi saja," kata Minghao –sudah memegang gagang telfon.

"Yea, oke,"

Dia kembali ke mejanya dengan perasaan berat. Sebelumnya dia tak pernah begini. Masalah asmara tidak sampai mempengaruhi kehidupan pekerjaan. Dan sekarang? Apa karena dia terlalu mencintai Seungkwan? Karena sejak awal dia sudah berniat akan menjalani hubungan yang serius, jadi secara tak langsung ia menaruh harapan besar. Jadi ketika semuanya tak berjalan sesuai ekspektasi –bagai _boomerang_ , dia merasakan kekecewaan yang sama besarnya.

.

 _Memanggil…_

Mendengar nada sambungnya, sempat membuat Mingyu hampir mengurungkan niat. Dia sedang di ujung koridor, mencoba menelfon Seungkwan di jam kerja. Gila memang. Tapi akan lebih gila lagi kalau dia tetap diam dan hanya berspekulasi sendirian.

" _Halo, hyung?"_

Ia menarik nafas, mendengar suara Seungkwan yang selalu saja dirindukannya. "Maaf mengganggumu di jam kerja,"

" _Tidak masalah. Kebetulan aku sedang di dalam lift,"_

Dia tersenyum, tertular nada bicara kekasihnya yang selalu riang. "Seungkwan,"

" _Ng?"_

Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Dia ingin mengungkapkan semua yang menjadikannya uring-uringan selama ini, tapi mendadak mulutnya kelu.

" _Hyung?"_

"Maaf, aku malah melamun," sepertinya hari ini gagal juga. Dia memang hanya akan tetap diam, walaupun setelahnya merasa tertekan seorang diri.

Sempat ada hening sejenak –dapat di dengarnya suara berdenting lift dari seberang.

" _Kau benar-benar tidak ada masalah, hyung?"_ nada suara khawatir ini membuat dia hanya semakin merindukan Seungkwan. Kalau semua perilaku aneh akan dianggap normal, sekarang juga dia akan bolos untuk pergi ke tempat kekasihnya bekerja. Dia benar-benar sudah putus asa. Adakah orang lain sepayah dirinya?

"Seungkwan, malam itu –saat aku mengajakmu berkencan…"

"…"

"… apa kau dalam keadaan sadar?"

Mingyu menelan ludah, panik dan penuh penyesalan. Dia berani memulainya –walau pada moment yang tak direncanakannya.

Terdengar suara tertahan di seberang. Seungkwan tertawa?

" _Tentu saja aku sadar –malam itu aku hanya minum satu gelas,"_

Lalu kenapa sekarang rasanya semua seperti sebuah kesalahan?

" _Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Ah, imutnya,"_

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya kurang kerjaan makanya bertanya sesuatu yang konyol begini," sahutnya setelah hanya terdiam. "Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan nanti ya, aku harus kembali bekerja. Kau juga," tanpa menunggu balasan dari Seungkwan, dia sudah memutuskan pembicaraan secara sepihak.

Dia menyesal, seharusnya tidak pernah berbuat nekad begini. Efeknya juga tidak mengurangi perasaan penatnya. Gila.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ruangan, ponselnya bergetar. Dari Seungkwan. Cepat-cepat dia membukanya.

 **I love u *kiss***

Dan sekarang dia semakin bingung. Pada dirinya sendiri, Seungkwan, dan hubungan mereka.

.

… nomor yang anda tuju sedang—

Helaan nafas yang kesekian meluncur. Mingyu melempar ponselnya di atas sofa, jengah. Tak satupun temannya bisa dihubungi. Bukan salah mereka juga –Sabtu malam begini pasti mereka sibuk berkencan. Dirinya yang merasa kesepian malah berlagak tak peka dengan berusaha mengumpulkan mereka untuk diajak minum-minum. Well, dia hanya tak ingin merasa bagai single sendirian.

Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur, membuat secangkir kopi dan kembali lagi ke sofa. Tangannya sibuk mencari saluran tv yang sesuai seleranya, tapi tak pernah ketemu. Semuanya membosankan.

Matanya melihat pada jam di dinding –sudah lewat jam delapan malam. Seharusnya dia pulang saja ke rumah orangtuanya di Anyang, ketimbang sekarang termenung sendiri tampak sangat menyedihkan.

Ia meraih ponsel, tidak ada notifikasi penting. Hanya ada beberapa pemberitahuan tentang teman-temannya yang mengunggah foto. Iseng, jemarinya menekan pada notifikasi akun Seokmin.

Setelah beberapa saat muncul tampilan sebuah foto, dimana temannya itu mengabadikan moment berdua di dalam kereta bersama kekasihnya. Mereka sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok rupanya.

Dia berpindah laman, pada akunnya sendiri. Beberapa waktu terakhir dia lebih sering mengunggah foto seorang diri –atau hanya pemandangan dan rekomendasi lagu. Jemarinya menyapu layar, membuatnya sampai pada foto dirinya dan Seungkwan waktu itu di bowling center. Mereka terlihat baik-baik saja, bahkan sangat bahagia.

Rasanya jadi rindu sekali.

 **Seungkwan kau sedang apa? Aku rindu.**

.

Duk.

Mingyu terperanjat bangun setelah kepalanya terpentuk sofa. Dia mengerjap, sembari menenangkan dadanya yang berdebar-debar. Memaksakan diri menonton sebuah acara walaupun sudah tahu tidak menarik baginya, akhirnya ia malah ketiduran.

Sambil menyipit ia memastikan waktu pada jam dinding. Sudah lewat jam sepuluh. Membenarkan posisi duduk, ia mencari-cari ponsel yang sempat ditelantarkannya setelah pesannya tak kunjung di balas Seungkwan. Rupanya di dekat kaki meja.

Dia baru saja akan berbaring di sofa saat matanya melihat beberapa notifikasi pesan bahkan panggilan dari Seungkwan –sejak sekitar setengah jam yang lalu.

 **Aku juga merindukanmu.**

 **Sangat.**

 **Ayo bertemu *smile***

 **Aku ke tempatmu, ya?**

 **Hyung?**

Pesan-pesan tersebut di kirim dengan selisih waktu beberapa menit saja. Pasti karena dia tidak segera membalas, bukan? Bodohnya dia. Sekarang dia panik, takut dengan kenyataan kalau ternyata sekarang mereka sedang bertengkar. Seungkwan, pasti marah 'kan?

 **Seungkwan, kau dimana? Maaf, tadi aku tertidur sebentar.**

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia tidak tahu apakah Seungkwan sungguh-sungguh waktu bilang akan ke tempatnya. Kalaupun iya, seharusnya dia sudah hampir sampai. Atau dia membatalkanya sebab tak pernah mendapat respon? Dia menggigit bibir, betapa bodohnya malah tidur setelah kesal sendiri pesannya tidak di balas Seungkwan. Dan apa yang telah diperbuatnya meski tak sengaja, malah terdengar lebih menyebalkan.

Ponselnya bergetar, Seungkwan memanggil. Sampai agak gugup dia menggeser icon jawab.

" _Aku hampir sampai halte dekatmu, hyung,"_

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu disana," dia buru-buru bergegas, sampai kakinya tersandung kaki meja.

" _Tidak usah hyung, aku bisa—"_

"Sampai nanti,"

Tak peduli lagi, Mingyu melempar ponselnya –melompat di tempat dengan satu kaki, sementara kaki yang lain di pijatnya kuat-kuat demi menekan rasa sakit. Lalu dia ingat tak punya banyak waktu dan mengabaikan rasa sakitnya berlari menuju kamar.

.

Rasa-rasanya dia belum pernah sebahagia ini sejak menjalin hubungan dengan Seungkwan. Bukan berarti sisanya tidak membahagiakan, hanya saja malam ini jauh lebih indah. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh kekasihnya sampai ia berubah pikiran. Apapun itu, dia sangat bersyukur karena pada akhirnya tidak harus menghabiska akhir pekan dengan perasaan nelangsa sepanjang waktu.

Udara malam cukup dingin, dia harap Seungkwan berpakaian hangat. Dia sangat menyesal karena tertidur –sebab kalau saja dia menerima pesan Seungkwan sejak tadi, sudah pasti dia yang akan datang ke tempat kekasihnya itu hingga tak perlu merepotkannya begini.

Meskipun di halte ada _bench_ untuk duduk, Mingyu memilih tetap berdiri. Dia sudah mencoba untuk duduk tapi berkali-kali langsung berdiri tak sabaran. Matanya pun hanya selalu fokus pada satu arah jalan, dimana akan menjadi datangnya bus yang membawa Seungkwan padanya.

Padahal dia baru menunggu lima menit, tapi seolah sudah berada disana seharian. Serindu inikah dia?

Bibirnya mengembangkan senyuman. Tidak ada lagi rasa penat mengikuti rindu. Sekarang, rindupun membuatnya gembira.

Sorot lampu dari ujung jalan terlihat –senyumnya makin mengembang, tak pernah luntur sedikitpun bahkan sampai bus besar berhenti di depan wajahnya. Dia agak menyingkir, memberikan jalan pada penumpang lain yang turun. Dari kacanya yang tembus pandang, dia menyadari keberadaan Seungkwan. Segumpal rasa rindunya melayang –seluruh tubuhnya terasa ringan. Rupanya hanya butuh melihat kekasihnya secara langsung, dan seolah semua penyakitnya terobati.

"Ah, kau benar-benar kemari," suara Seungkwan terdengar mengalun merdu di telinganya.

Mereka berbagi pelukan sekilas disana, melepas rindu sejenak.

.

Satu lumatan terakhir, lebih dalam namun tetap berhati-hati, sebelum mereka saling menjauh perlahan –tak sampai satu jengkal, berbagi senyuman setelah ciuman adalah yang paling manis.

Mingyu meraih kepala Seungkwan dan memberikan kecupan di keningnya –sedikit lama, seolah mengadukan rindunya disana.

"Rasanya aku rindu padamu sedikit lebih banyak dibanding minggu-minggu sebelumnya," komentar Mingyu, begitu mereka hanya menyisakan jemari yang saling terjalin.

Seungkwan mengangkat kepala yang sempat bersandar pada pundaknya. "Aku selalu merasa seperti itu setiap minggu," balasnya, agak menekuk bibir agar terlihat merajuk. Mingyu tertawa dan kembali membawa tubuhnya dalam pelukan.

"Mau jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Seungkwan langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Lucu. "Kalau perlu tidak usah pulang sampai pagi," katanya kemudian tersenyum manis terkesan polos, berbanding terbalik dengan perkataannya. Lagi-lagi Mingyu dibuat tertawa. Bagaimana mungkin Seungkwan bukan sumber kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya?

.

Bunyi dentingan gelas mereka berdua terdengar begitu nyata. Baik Mingyu maupun Seungkwan langsung meneguk soju masing-masing.

Seungkwan mendesis, tak pernah terbiasa dengan rasa pahitnya –pemandangan yang tak boleh dilewatkan. Apalagi kalau dia mulai mabuk, pipi dan hidungnya jadi merah dan matanya sayu. Lucu sekali. Tapi malam ini mereka tidak boleh minum banyak.

"Yakin cuma dua botol?" seorang pria datang, membawa nampan berisi makanan ringan yang kemudian di letakan di atas meja.

"Kami hanya mampir, hyung. Malam ini tidak boleh mabuk," Seungkwan membalas sembari mendorong gelasnya jauh-jauh. Dia tidak akan minum lagi –satu gelas sudah cukup untuk toleransi alkoholnya yang rendah. Pria itu mengganti targetnya pada makanan pendamping soju.

Yoon Jeonghan lagi-lagi menarik kursi tanpa segan dan duduk di sana, bibirnya mengembangkan senyum tipis dan wajahnya tampak penuh kelegaan. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Atau mungkin dia hanya sangat merindukan kedatangan dirinya dan Seungkwan? Dia jadi agak merasa bersalah setelah sekian lama hampir tidak pernah berkunjung.

"Aku doakan kalian awet selamanya –karena pilihanku selalu tepat," ujar Jeonghan tiba-tiba tanpa mengurangi senyumnya.

Dia dan Seungkwan hampir bersamaan mengatupkan tangan, lalu berkali-kali mengamini perkataan yang paling tua.

"Semoga Seungcheol hyung cepat kembali dari Jepang supaya Jeonghan hyung tidak kesepian lagi," kata Seungkwan, yang segera diamini olehnya dan Jeonghan. Malam itu mereka berbagi sedikit cerita, dan tertawa dengan perasaan ringan.

.

Cukup lama mereka duduk berdua di sebuah bench –hanya saling bersandar dan membuang lelah sembari melihat pemandangan lampu-lampu jalanan.

Entah sudah berapa jam mereka lewati bersama. Terlalu asik mengobrol sampai tak sadar mereka sudah sangat jauh dari bar milik Jeonghan. Tak masalah, toh mereka memang ingin berkencan sampai pagi.

Seungkwan yang bersandar di pundaknya bergerak, membuatnya tertarik. Pria itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas terlihat merogoh saku jaket. "Huh? Sudah lewat jam empat pagi," ujarnya seolah dia tengah terkejut. Wajar sudah hampir pagi, bahkan mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu ketika di bar.

"Sebentar, hyung," Seungkwan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka –ia tak keberatan dan menurutinya walau kemudian rasa dingin membuatnya saling menggosokkan telapak tangan sendiri.

Kekasihnya agak membelakanginya, karena sepi jadi samar-samar dia dapat mendegar suara nada sambung panggilan. Jam empat pagi begini? Bahkan mereka saja belum pernah mengobrol lewat telfon di jam-jam ini selama pacaran.

Mingyu dibuat mengecek ponselnya sendiri –tidak ada yang terlalu menarik. Dia menguap kecil –kembali mengantonginya.

"Kau mulai mengantuk, hyung?" rupanya Seungkwan memperhatikan. Laki-laki itu menatapnya –Mingyu menggeleng pelan. Perasaannya saja atau memang wajah Seungkwan tampak cemas? Soal dia menguap barusan atau ada sebab lain?

"Mau disini dulu atau mulai jalan lagi?" ia bertanya, memberi pilihan. Mungkin saja Seungkwan sebenarnya mulai mengantuk.

"Ng," anggukan Seungkwan membuat mereka beranjak dari sana.

.

Tangan mereka terjalin, langkah mereka sama –jarak tubuh keduanya juga sangat dekat tapi Mingyu merasa sepi. Pasalnya sejak mereka mulai berjalan lagi, kini Seungkwan sering mengecek ponselnya. Bahkan terkadang dia menggumamkan sesuatu, dan wajahnya tampak cemas juga dia merasa telapak tangannya agak lembab.

"Tunggu, hyung," Seungkwan menggenggam tangannya agak erat, memberi isyarat agar berhenti sejenak. Mingyu tak banyak komentar pun ingin tahu. Dia diam, menunggu –memperhatikan jalanan mulai tak lengang karena hampir pagi.

Lagi-lagi dia mendengar nada sambung –seharusnya dia tak perlu sesensitif ini tapi mungkin ada sedikit pengaruh alkohol. Suasana hatinya jadi kurang bagus. Kenapa Seungkwan sibuk dengan hal lain setelah semalaman mereka membahas betapa rindunya mereka pada satu sama lain?

"Ah, Vernon kemana…"

Tubuhnya menegang mendengar nama yang mungkin tak sengaja diucapkan kekasihnya. Walau berusaha tidak memperlihatkannya, namun dia tetap tampak uring-uringan saat suara operator yang menjawab. Urusan macam apa yang bahkan membuat mereka berdua harus saling menghubungi sepagi ini?

Sekali lagi Seungkwan belum menyerah –dia kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya.

Cukup. Sekarang giliran Mingyu yang menyerah. Tangannya bergerak, membuat jemari mereka yang saling bertautan terlepas –menyebabkan tangan kecil kekasihnya menggantung di udara.

Seungkwan langsung menoleh ke arahnya, wajahnya kebingungan. "Hyung?"

"Kita berhenti disini saja –kau tampaknya mencemaskan sesuatu," ujarnya dengan dada bergemuruh yang sulit dikendalikan. Dirinya sendiri bahkan bertanya-tanya mengapa dia jadi sekacau ini?

Seungkwan membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi segera menutupnya lagi. Kini dia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga, tapi dapat terdengar suara operator wanita di antara keheningan mereka. "Aku hanya—"

"Itu Vernon, kan?" dia bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk Seungkwan menjelaskan.

Awalnya tampak ragu, tapi Seungkwan tetap menganggukkan kepalanya. "Sebenarnya—"

"Pulang saja –temui Vernon. Kau tampaknya cemas, jadi tidak mungkin aku pura-pura tidak tahu, bukan?" perkataannya membuat air wajah Seungkwan berubah. Dia tidak tampak akan marah.

"Hari ini Vernon—"

"Aku paham. Vernon jauh lebih penting daripada kencan kita –yea, karena dia temanmu,"

"Hyung…" nada suara Seungkwan terdengar bergetar tapi emosi memuncak Mingyu tak sepeka itu untuk menyadarinya.

"Selama ini aku sudah berusaha mengerti tentang bagaimana kau lebih mementingkan Vernon daripada kita, tapi aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama, Seungkwan. Aku mungkin terdengar tidak dewasa, tapi aku ingin bahagia –berkencan dengan seseorang yang memberiku lebih banyak perhatian,"

Mingyu menarik nafas yang rasanya mendadak jadi sesak. Dia membuang pandangannya kemanapun asal bukan Seungkwan di hadapannya –sama sekali tidak ingin melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang sedang dibuatnya.

"Mari berpisah sehingga kita dapat menemukan kebahagiaan masing-masing," ujarnya walau harus berusaha mati-matian supaya tidak terlihat gentar. "Selamat tinggal," dia membungkuk disana –tak cukup lama untuk membuatnya berubah pikiran. Lalu tanpa sepatah katapun dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Seungkwan sendiri disana.

Mingyu sangat tahu suatu saat atau bahkan besok dia akan menyesal –tapi seandainya dia tetap diam, tak akan ada yang berubah dalam hidupnya. Dia mendongak, menatap langit gelap –berusaha tak meruntuhkan tekad kuatnya. Ini yang terbaik.

' _Maaf , Seungkwan. Aku juga ingin hidup bahagia walaupun rasanya mustahil kalau tanpamu'_

-END-

Haluuu, saya hadir kembali~~ gatau ini apa, tolong jangan hujat saya, cuma lagi pengen sesuatu yang agak beda. Suasananya lagi baperan, jadi gyuboo yang kena imbas, maafin kakak ya gyu, boo:') /ketjuptjiumgyuboo/ /dirajam seluruh dunia/

Maaf kalau banyak typo, keyboardnya jadi susah setelah di service –kadang udah mencet keras tetep aja ada yang selip T.T

Oiya, ada yang liat cuplikan gyuboo di isac kemaren? Omg gemas sekali tidak sih? Apalagi pas Seungkwan lagi ngobrol banyak2 sama Moonbin Astro, si Mingyu tercuekan dan dia ga tahan kali ya –terus pegang (cengkram sih) pundak Seungkwan kenceng-kenceng, caper gitu sampe Seungkwan kaya agak protes gegara kesakitan (dikit) tp muka Mingyu tetep yang sok polos gatau apa-apa. Ingin uyel dua-duanya, gimana ya?:(

Ada yang niat ga sih bikin grupchat atau grup apa aja deh yang isinya gyuboo shipper semua? Rasanya jadi minoritas tuh sedih sekali kak, mau berbagi moment gyuboo juga susah kan ya. Kalo rame2 kan seru kaya nonton bola/ga

Btw thank u para readers kesayangan acu /tjium satu-satu/ I lobeu you pokoknya mah_

Jangan nyerah support gyuboo krn mereka kapal kecil –ayo rame2 bikin kapal ini jadi pesiar! *love*


End file.
